heres to the tears you knew you'd cry
by Banana peel
Summary: yuffie tries to confront her past while helping someone else. she finds things she never knew and maybe some she didn't want to know. i know bad summary rating may change in the future
1. your usual happy beggining or is it

**Here's To The Tears You Knew You'd Cry**

By: Kaitlyn

Prolog: Your usual happy beginning…. Or is it

At a young age Yuffie had always shown that she would be a great leader. The thing was she was a girl. It was a Wutian law that the royal family's first born must be a male, otherwise they were 2 be put up for adoption or killed. Yuffie's mother Kumai refused to give up her daughter and obviously refused to murder her, so from the time she was born she lived in hiding the only people in the palace that knew she was there were her father, (though he didn't act like it) Kumai 'and her mother, Kumai's most trusted friend and Yuffie's two tutors. Her mother spent all her time with her, she taught her to be an Ultimate Shrukien (sp?)Master, to ride horses and chocobo's at top sped without falling off or hurting the animal, to escape _almost_ any trap, and most of all show compassion and sympathy to everyone no matter what kingdom they were from, what they looked like or what sins they had committed.

**(Author's Note i know this was short but i just wanted to give u a taste of what i was working on tell me if i should continue and if u have ne intrests in what should happen next thanx again - Kaitlyn)**


	2. Chapter 1

Here's To The Tears You Knew You'd Cry 

By: Kaitlyn

Chapter 1: Thought swapping

_Thoughts_

Speaking

Chaos 

_Damn! You'd think that a top ninja would be able to escape from ropes. I can escape from anything else but ropes. Why is that it seems I missed some of that training, but I'm, sure I finished my training its in the records. So why am I having such difficulty? They must have forgotten they didn't train me. Wait its' Basics Training #1. Oh whatev' I NEED to get out of these before all my blood drains to my head._ "HEY YOU FAT ASS! GET ME DOWN NOW!"_ There's defiantly something fishy about this whole thing though. Who is this guy?_ "Hold on darlin' we'll be outta here soon enough then we can get busy!" _EWWWWW! Oh Gawd What a perverted bastard! _" I wont be your f!$& whore get me out or prepare to die!" _How I'm gonna manage that I don't know it's not like AVALANCH is planning to rescue me but maybe they will if I give them their material back…Why am I talking to myself jeez the blood is defiantly getting to my head! _

_How did she manage to get away from us four times? I knew I should have done things my way Cloud is such an idiot sometimes. Oh well I must find Yuffie before its too late Don Corno may have already found her. That could be a problem. **Unless Cloudy is willing to dress like a woman again –heh heh- **Chaos you're being of no help, that might work but I highly doubt Cloud would be willing to do so for Yuffie. **Then there is always you seeing how you adore her so much. **I do not adore Yuffie, and I defiantly will not dress like a woman for her no less. **Well then what are we gonna do?** I am going to retrieve Yuffie myself, and you are going to shut the hell up. **Oh alright but I, unlike you like fun so please keep that in mind and… **SHUT UP! **Ok ok jeez.**_

"Now now babe you're a fiery one. I like 'em hot but surely you can keep all that energy for later tonight.

"You wont touch me if you know what's good for you!"

" I know what's good for me, you are my sweet."

"Shut Up! Who are you?"

"You mean you have never heard of the sexiest man alive Don Corno?"

"I have heard of the pig, under arrest called Don Corno, but I figured he'd treat his potential women better, not to mention better looking!"

" Why you little bi….."

"Hold it right there Don!"

Vinny! He was the last guy I figured would show up to save me, but boy am I glad he's here. He looks kinda pissed. 

" Who the hell are you?"

" That is not important what is, is the fact that you are mistreating these women."

" And why is that important to you?"

_She must be scared she hasn't escaped yet. **Is it possible that she can't?** No she can escape from anything else why can't she escape from ropes, that basic training anywhere. **Maybe they forgot **Chaos Wuti is a very strict country with very strict rules I do not think it possible for them to forget, not to mention she is royal.** Whatever vinny-boy you should probably save her now before her blood drains to her head. **I was thinking the same thing she's a bit red._

" Don no man no matter how low should be allowed to treat a women like that _hmm maybe he likes me after all.._ it is not that I don't like what your doing, it is how your doing it that pisses me off." _Well strike that thought he hates me like the rest…_

_**Don't you think that was a bit harsh Vince?** I just don't…No I don't she lied and stole she isn't much better than Don. **Uhuh yea sure right I think you're hiding something. **I am not! How about you just go back to the shadows of my mind and don't show up again. **Ok but remember I feel what you feel. HAHAHAhahahah**_

**Kg: well there I finally updated it sux I know but I really needed something to do and figured hey why am I wasting space on the Internet? I should update. Well read and review and maybe drop some of all of your wonderful inspiration in this little basket so I can write something good. Love you all for reading. bye**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's To The Tears You Knew You'd Cry**

By: Kaitlyn

Chapter: 2 Thought swapping continued

_Thoughts_

**Chaos**

Speaking

AN: I would just like to thank my wonderful readers:navi the rabid pixie, shikaku zetsumei, FukoKirisawa. –glomps you all and gives u a big cookie for each- I love u guys no on w/ the story!

"Don you're under arrest!" Reno appears from behind Vincent

" HA Reno don't come any closer or these girls go…."

" WHOOOP SQUASHED TOMATOES" Yuffie interjects _o gods I am gonna die as a splat_ " So please don't try anything stupid either of you PLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSE!"

" Exactly"

" I don't think so" Rude appears from behind Da Cho

I never thought I'd be so glad to see a bunch of Turks. Elena must be happy her buddies actually came to save her mine are probably waiting at the bottom for me to fall so the can get their material. Man why am I so stupid.

"SHIT!" Don scrambles to get further away from Reno " I don think you're any match for my R.A.Ps" " Breakfast time boys!"

"Vincent you and Cloud get the first one me and rude will take the second"

Huh? I thought they were still on the ground Heh they'll probably are just getting rid of Don so they can throw me off the cliff. AHHHHHH The dragon thing is coming straight for me **BAM! **The dragon falls to the ground right before it gets to Yuffie

" Ummm Reno I didn't mean any harm heh I just um wanted to help you see I caught the girl so you could use her as…." Don is still frantically moving backwards he reaches the end of the hand

"SHUT UP" You are at the mercy of the Turks and I think your lying and I don't like liars." Reno slowly saunters up to Don and Don takes one step too many, but the lucky bastard grabs on to the ledge.

Well ain't he lucky but I don't think he'll stay there if I know Reno. **This has been quite interesting you know how did you get all those people to appear out of no where **Chaos I didn't their Turks that's what Turks do. **Well clouds not a Turk **but he is an ex-solider so the training is along the same lines it is the same company after all.** Oh right I guess you got a point huh. Well are we gonna save the girl or what? It seems we're the only ones not preoccupied with what Reno's doing. **Oh right guess we should get going before she passes out.

Well I guess their not going to throw me off the cliff their just gonna leave me sitting here. Hey here comes Vinny maybe he's coming to shoot me in the head. Hey NO he's got a knife. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Yuffie stop screaming and sit still I am gonna let you down."

" Suuuuurrre that's what they all say" "Next thing I know I'll be squashed tomatoes and you'll al have your materia back."

" Yuffie we're not up here rescuing you just for your materia we're here because you're a comrade and you needed help. Not to mention when Tifa heard you were caught by Don Corno she threw a fit and said if we didn't go retrieve you that she was leaving the group and taking all the weapons and Arieth agreed so Cloud of course went with it and went off looking for you. But because cloud is such a moron he's been running around in circles so I took the liberty of teaming up with the Turks and found you in less than 20 minutes and saved you in about 15." " What why are you looking at me like that?"

"Vinny you just talked my friggen ear off." " I almost told you to shut up and get me down then I realized who I was talking to." "Are you sure you're feeling ok?"

"………."

" Much better except the fact that you're smiling"

" I am not"

" Are too"

" Ok I was is that against the law?"

" No but can you please get me down I think I'm getting a bloody nose"

Vincent let her down slowly so he didn't give her a headache

"Yuffie you should probably stay laying down so you don't get dizzy and throw up from you're blood rushing around."

" You're probably right but can we please get off the cliff I don't think I'll be coming back up here for sometime."

" That's understandable I remember when I had an undercover job when I was in the Turks, I was underground for a month and a half I couldn't go into basements for months"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes"

" Well then it makes sense that you locked yourself in a basement for punishment."

"……."

" Well let's go then" Yuffie forgetting to stay laying down stands up " Whoaaaaaaa"

"Yuffie be careful here let me carry you"

"Yes please it hurts my head to standup"

"Ok let's go"

AN: I can't believe you guys would actually want me to continue this I like the other one better. I'm sorry Vinny is a bit out of character but I think I have an idea to make it work

navi the rabid pixie: I am updating just so I don't have to suffer any wraths if yours are any like mine there won't much authoress to work on the fic left

shikaku zetsumei: ok I am still trying to think of how I'm supposed to be offended by what you said and well I can't but w/e u r apparently second navi beat ya to it. I'm trying to make my chapters longer but see word makes things look longer than they really are and I run out of things to happen as you can see by my weak endings so please don't hurt me. I'll try to make them longer I promise

FukoKirisawa: Is this soon enough? I didn't even really have anything to write either. I hoped you liked my effort though

I love u guys everyone keep reading and reviewing

Kaitlyn


	4. Chapter 3

Here's To The Tears You Knew You'd Cry 

By: Kaitlyn

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: heh heh yea I always forget to put this up but um yea I don't own anything but the ideas in my head and half the time I don't own those soooooo you can't sue me… well I guess you could but it would be stupid and pointless seeing how I have no money and well I'm putting the disclaimer on now so shut up…… ok now onto w/e it is

Warning: Not a chapter for Aeris lovers. Don't say I didn't warn you.

After reaching the bottom of the statue, Elena thanks Vincent for helping the Turks find her and winks at Yuffie. When the Turks are out of sight Cloud bursts into a frenzied rage

" Yuffie!" he screams in her face, "How could you just take off with our materia!" Tifa interjects "Cloud leave her alone, she knows what she did was wrong, I talked to her on the way down." Cloud looks as if he wants to say something but Tifa gives him a look that says, 'You haven't got a clue so keep your mouth shut.' So he doesn't.

'_Wow what a day huh.' _Yuffie says to her self in the mirror examining her bruises _'I cant believe Vincent talked so much back there not to mention he kinda saved my life and Elena's, then again he always seemed the hero type so maybe I shouldn't think much about it. But I should thank him; mom always said thank a man in shining armor no matter if he's yours or not…though I don't think she meant it quite the way other people thought she did. _(Meaning not in a slutty way) Standing up to leave she noticed a huge gash on her leg that had started bruising around the edges, '_I better cover that up before I go say thanks to vinny-boy. _She walked over to the closet and swung the mirrored doors open, " Where the fuck are all my clothes!" she exclaimed looking into her closet filled w/ only silk kimonos. Turning around she realized what a mess her room was, " I guess I better clean up and find a pair of pants." Sighing she turns on the radio " This may take awhile"

"AT LEAST SHE GAVE IT BACK!" Tifa screamed

"SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE TAKEN IT IN THE FIRST PLACE TIFA!" cloud replied rather loudly. Tifa sat down on the couch "Cloud you have no idea do you, you have no friggen clue who the hell you're talking about all you know is she took some valuable stuff from you and is keeping you from a self discovery journey coz you seem to not know who the fuck you are. You don't know a damn thing about any of us do you?"

Cloud was shocked he knew Tifa was right, he didn't really know anything about the ninja, and now that he thought about it, he didn't really know the rest of the team either but as far as he knew neither did she. It pissed him off that she didn't know them either and she till told him off and what did she know about this journey. It wasn't a fucking self gathering journey it was to save the world and….find out ….damn she was right but he wasn't gonna let her get away with it. He stood up so fast he knocked over the armchair he had been sitting up making Tifa jump.

" You bitch what do you know?" "You don't know them either! So who are you to tell me what I said was wrong?"

" EXSCUSE ME?" "Do you seriously think that I would say things like that if I didn't know what the hell I was talking about. Cloud I'm not trying to make you look bad I'm… -SMACK- Tifa's hand reached up automatically touching the spot where Cloud had hit her.

" Don't you ever touch me again! Do you hear me? DON'T EVER FUCKING TOUCH ME AGAIN!" and with that she walked out running into Aeris who had been standing out there listening contently smiling to herself. Tifa looked at her smile that she had forgotten to wipe off and smacked her. Aeris stood stunned seeing the bruising handprint on Tifa's face. '_I didn't know he hit her, I thought they were just fighting and maybe they would separate for awhile. Wow I didn't know.'_

" T-tifa, what happened? Did he hit you?"

Tifa whipped around and glared at the girl

" What is it to you, I know your enjoyed every minute of hearing it all" Well I hope your happy." "he'll do the same to you the same he did to me, he'll make sure you love him, then he'll have his way with you." "Don't think I didn't hear you two last night, you moaned like a cow being branded you back stabbing bitch. Don't even pull that purity shit with me!" Tifa walked out and slammed the door leaving all of AVALANCH to wonder if they heard right.

"AT LEAST SHE GAVE IT BACK!" Yuffie heard Tifa scream. Yawning she got up to see what was going on. She saw Aeris in the hallway.

"Aeris What.."

"Hush Yuffie now go away this is none of your business" Yuffie thought she saw the flower girl smile a smile that shouldn't be on the face of a girl who claims to be so pure.

" It isn't yours either." she whispered just loud enough that the girl could have heard if she hadn't been so busy.

Yuffie walked into her still very messy room, "Aw shit I must of fallen asleep again, this is why I never get anything done." " Well I guess I should go thank Vinny and maybe he'll tell me what's goin' on"

AN: Yes Yes I know short but it is still longer than the rest and I know you all want to know more about Yuffie's supposed murder and things but its comin I promise and expect another chappy soon I only stopped because my hands hurt. And I noticed that I have a lot more hits than I do reviews so all of you reading and not reviewing, REVIEW so I can add your thoughts into my story too. Um im too tired to do thanky's but I promise I will next chappy ok. Love you all

-Kaitlyn


End file.
